bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
James Rhine
|hometown = Miami, FL|occupation = Loss Prevention Manager|InstagramUserName = jamesrhine}} James Allen Rhine was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 who returned to the house in Big Brother All-Stars. In BB6, James was known for being Sarah Hrejsa's partner, a member of the Sovereign Six, being betrayed by them in Week 5, and winning 4 PoV's which was the record for most PoV wins at the time. He was ultimately backdoored in Week 8 by a unanimous 4-0 vote, placing 7th and becoming the third member of the jury. In BB7, he was apart of the Sovereign Six again, but after Janelle's decision not to nominate Chilltown member Will Kirby during Week 4, James betrayed the alliance and became a part of The Legion of Doom along with Will, Mike "Boogie" Malin and his closest ally Danielle Reyes. He was nominated during the first half of the Double Eviction but managed to save himself by winning the PoV. He was nominated and evicted during the second round of the double eviction in a 3 to 1 vote. Once again he placed 7th and was the third member of the jury. James formerly held the record for the most Power of Veto wins with 4 in Big Brother 6, but the record would be broken by his Sovereign Six ally Janelle Pierzina the following season in Big Brother All-Stars who won 5 Power of Veto competitions. 'Biography' James Rhine (born December 6, 1975) is a Loss Prevention Manager from Miami, Florida. Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * James attended Big Brother 11 houseguest Laura Crosby's wedding on April 8, 2011.https://www.onlinebigbrother.com/big-brother-laura-crosbys-wedding-pictures/ Trivia * James is the only male to win a Power of Veto competition in BB6. * James voted in the minority the most in Big Brother 6, doing so four times. * James is the first houseguest to win 3 POV's in a single season. ** He's also the first houseguest to win 4 POV's in a single season. * James is tied with Shane Meaney, John McGuire and Jackson Michie for the second most POV wins out of any male houseguest in one season with 4. While Paul Abrahamian has the most POV wins in one season with 5. ** He is the only one among the four that did not end up in the Final 4 of his season. * James is one of ten houseguests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, James Huling, Da'Vonne Rogers, and Paul Abrahamian). * James is the first of two returning players to win their first Head of Household on their second season. The second was George Allen Boswell. * James is one of four people (Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, and Paul Abrahamian) to receive the same placement two seasons in a row (7th place). * James is the only contestant to have an eviction vote against them nullified after it had already been cast. In future seasons, contestants who had lost their ability to vote for the week never got to cast one. *James is the first houseguest to be taken off the block with the POV three times in a row. **He would later be followed by Jen Johnson from Big Brother 8 (US). References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 6 (US) Contestants Category:Season 6 (US) Jury Members Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants